tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NecrusIV
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tales of Madness Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Khalael (talk) 23:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC) We need the basics to start: infoboxes, templates for quotes, work in progress, etc. We could also use a less default wiki look. I suggest talking to MBP, as he is also proficient with this stuff.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:47, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Would you be willing to upload individual versions of the metals from the blazon diagram? I think they'd be useful when making an article (or articles) for the special substances.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 08:19, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I've got what I assume will be an easy commission in mind if you're available. What I have in mind is a Chinese Zodiac style ring of symbols for each of the Beast Gods, that could go on the page. What do you think such a project would run me?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:27, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Got a concept of the Great Kingdom's banner here. Thought?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Good work, babe LMGVagabond (talk) 14:36, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Could I get that same de-MSPaintification for this version please?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:18, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Fuck, now I notice the sun and moons aren't quite lined up. Curse my cockeyed perception!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:19, February 9, 2015 (UTC) You game to make a banner for Gozenram?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 23:36, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Main colors are navy and dark orange. I'd like to get a black sun, like Hakeshar's banner. A black, red-eyed, head down, bottom up towards the sun as if it were descending. A boat towards the bottom, maybe an Egyptian style barque. Maybe some kind of Cleopatra/Nefertiti style female bust in profile?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:26, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Correct.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:23, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Ready for Maram's banner?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:57, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm thinking black-and-white for the main colors. Images/Motifs: chains, anvil and/or hammer, an eagle's talon or perhaps an eagle (not a bald eagle, more of a golden eagle.) with wings outstretched.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Noticed something familiar in this video.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:49, April 5, 2015 (UTC) You game for another cityscape commission?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:52, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Wanted to get one of Gozenram, featuring the Silent Garden. When would you be available to talk details?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:58, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Probably this coming Wednesday after 3pm GMT+10. I'm off to work very shortly, if not now, so I can't do it now. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Righto.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:11, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Could you swap the icons on the Shining South map to be the same as the Gloaming North map? I think the GN icons are neater.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Your edit No need to get snappy. If the quote template isn't placed in the "Templates" category, how am I supposed to know it exists? --Twentyfists (talk) 18:56, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Well, at any rate, it might have been phrased in a more diplomatic way, such as "Adding quote template". Is it really necessary to argue about a minor error that can be fixed in 15 seconds, considering the size of my contribution to the article? --Twentyfists (talk) 03:16, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I know you're used to dealing with scrubs on the 40K fanon but Twenty is good people, I would appreciate it if you guys got along or failing that, just be more cordial. Thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Would you be game for some commissions?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:27, September 22, 2016 (UTC)